Sunshine: A Series Of Oneshots
by Tarah21300
Summary: [first oneshot dedicated to Frosty Pickle Juice] A little peek into the future for us Teen Titans fans. [BBRae][RobStar][CyBee][FlashJinx]
1. Sunshine

**Author's Notes: **Okay...this story was in my head for a reeeeaaallly long time. At least **five** months now.At first, I was gonna use this as an epilouge for my other story _She Will Be Loved_, but then I thought 'Screw, it', and decided to make this a one-shot. This will _stay _a one-shot, so please **don't **ask me to continue it. Anywayz, **Frosty Pickle Juice** if you are reading this(what am i saying? of course you're reading this!), this is for you! Frosty has reviewed like all of my stories, so here is a little one-shot I've been workin' on just for her. I hope you(and everyone else) like(s) it, Frosty! **:huggles her: **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

A pair of violet eyes curiously looked around the large living room.

A small giggle emitted from the girl's throat. And then...

She pounced at her prey.

The green-haired girl smiled happily as her prey landed on the back of the beige couch. She playfully let a small growl sound at the back of her throat, as she pounced at the small creature once more. The small, gray, tabby cat let out a loud 'meow' as it jumped off of the earth-colored couch's back. It ran towards the middle of the floor, where a tower of blocks were currently standing. The cat hastily ran through the tower--causing it to collapse--and leaped into the kitchen. The little girl made a small hiccup sound out of pure joy as she cried out the tiny cat's name.

"Tammy! Come back!" she yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

The cat--Tammy--tiredly rested in her small bed near the air conditioning vent. She always loved it when the small breeze came out of the vent when she was sleeping. The amethyst-eyed girl ran into the kitchen with a happy expression plastered on her face. Once she spotted the gray cat, she ran over to the corner it resided in. Suddenly, a voice stopped her.

"Dove, Tammy is sleeping. Leave her alone," a calm voice said.

The little girl--Dove--turned to the area where the voice came from and frowned slightly. Her eyes rested on the back of a woman with violet hair that went past her shoulders. The woman was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. On her head was a white and navy baseball cap. Dove walked over to the woman and heaved out a sigh. Climbing onto a bar stool, she placed her elbows on the kitchen island and put her face in her palms. In the whiniest voice she could muster, she murmered,

"Ahww, mom!"

"Don't 'awhh, mom' me, young lady," the woman said in a stern voice, "Tammy has played with you this entire afternoon. Look at her." The woman said this before briefly turning around to the corner the cat was currently snoozing in.

"She's exhausted," she said once more, "Especially after playing with you all day." She affectionately tickled the little girl's sides as she laughed loudly. The laughter subsided as the violet-haired woman finished placing cookies from a warm cooking sheet, to a large plate. Dove gasped.

"Are those choco-late chip cookies?" she asked, chopping up the word 'chocolate'. Raven giggled a bit at the four-year-old's pronunciation.

"Mmm-hm," she said with a nod. The four-year-old's pale hand reached out for a cookie, but the older woman stopped her.

"They're still hot, Dove," Raven said, as she pushed the little green-haired girl's hand back. The little girl pouted a bit as she placed her head in her palms once more. Raven then got an idea.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go get your brother? We're almost late," she said, geting some plastic wrap from a cupboard. Dove looked into her mother's plum irises that were identical to her's and smiled.

"Okay, mommy!" she said, her as she ran down the hallway to her sibling's room.

Raven smiled as she covered the plate of cookies with the plastic wrap.

* * *

His green eyes were filled with determination.

His hand gripped the baseball tightly.

He tipped his navy and white cap proudly as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He smiled and his little fang protruted out of his mouth...

"Mark!"

And then he frowned.

Who invented little sisters anyway?

He rolled his eyes and sighed as he got ready for impact.

"3...2...1," he calmly said.

"Mark!" Dove's shrill voice called out. The light 'pitter-patter' of her feet against the carpet subsided as she poked her heart-shaped face into the door way. She smiled.

"Mark, mommy said we're gonna be late! Hurry up!" she yelled, and ran back down towards the kitchen.

"I know," he said, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He took his cleats off his bed, and hurridly tied them onto his feet.

This was the day.

The last game of the season. It was only the beginning of August and school would start in mid-September...Mark sighed. He was seven. He was finally going to go to second grade and Dove would soon start kindergarden. But...everyting was moving so fast. What would happen when he got there? Would everyone stare at him like they had in first grade? He had purple hair and gray skin and pointed ears. Plus he had his telekinetic powers. And what about Dove? She would be starting a whole new grade, too. What if people stared at her? What would they think when she transformed? Even though his sister bugged him sometimes, he still worried about her. All his thoughts came to a halt as his pointed ears perked up. He was sensing something.

He finally finished tying his cleats and ran out of his room.

* * *

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" Dove yelled. She jumped up and down eagerly as she heard the garage door opening. Raven laughed lightly.

"Calm down, Dove. He's coming," the ashen-skinned woman assured her daughter. Dove stubbornly rested on the couch, impatiently waiting for the door to open.

As if on cue, it did.

Dove ran to the man's leg with so much force his knees almost buckled. The man--her father--dropped his breifcase onto the welcoming mat. He chuckled a bit and put his arms around the small girl to pick her up.

"So...anything intresting happened today?" he asked in a casual tone.

"Yeah, yeah! I played blocks and then I played with Tammy all day while mommy baked cookies! Choco-late chip! And then I chased Tammy into the kitchen and then mommy said to stop and then she said to go get Mark, and so I did!" she said all in one breath.

Both the green man and the gray-skinned woman chuckled a bit at the young girl. Dove looked back and forth from her mother and father, confused about what they were laughing at. She eventually shrugged it off and just decided it was one of those 'grown-up things' that she never understood.

"So, where _is_ Mark?" the green man asked, setting his daughter down on the ground.

"I'm over here, dad," the little empath said as he walked up to his father. In one hand was a baseball, and in the other was a bat with the mitten looped over the end. Gar smiled and walked up to his son. He took off his son's baseball cap and ruffled his hair, causing the boy to drop his belongings.

"Daaaad," the boy whined as he try to fix hair back.

Once he finished he made his "I-don't-care-so-leave-me-alone" face. But Gar could see right through it. He chuckled and tickled his son's sides causing him to laugh. Raven grabbed the plate of cookies and turned to her husband.

"Gar, we have to hurry. We're gonna be late." All the green man did was chuckle. He wrapped his strong arms around his wife.

"Awh, don't worry so much, Rae," he said before kissing her full on the mouth. Dove and Mark just stared.

"Eeeewwww," the both said in disgust.

"C'mon, munchkins," he said as he picked his breifcase back up and pulled his keys out of it. He nudged his wife, and started out the door.

* * *

Dove's white sneakers fervently kicked against the dirt on the parking lot.

She heaved out a large sigh.

Why did parents have to take so long?

"Mooommy, daaaaddy, when are we going in?" she asked impatiently as she pointed to the gate that guarded the baseball feild.

Garfield chuckled and shook his head as he rested the cooler onto the pavement. Dove wasn't really a little girl that you could call 'patient'. He walked over to her and raised her up in his arms. She giggled.

"Daddy!" she yelled over her giggles.

Mark rolled his emerald eyes as he stepped out of the forest green Honda Civic. His navy and white baseball uniform hung on him a bit loosely. He dug his cleats into the red dirt and smiled. He looked up at the sky, his cap making a small shadow over his face. All he could see was the sun._ Good_, he thought, _That means no rain today_. His fang poked out a little more. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad...

"Auntie Raven!"

And maybe he was wrong.

A little girl in overall shorts and a magenta shirt came running down through the gate. Her black hair was in short pigtails, and her green eyes were full of wonder as she ran up into Raven's arms. Her tanned, almost orange skin glistened against the sun. She jumped out of Raven's arms and ran over to Dove. They both did some sort of 'secret girl handshake' that they wouldn't let Mark find out about. Mark scoffed. Mar'i was six, two years older than Dove, but they still were close. Mar'i stopped 'hand-shaking' and turned to the violet-haired boy.

"Hiiiiii, Mark!" she said as she wiggled her fingers at him cutely.

"...Yeah. Hi," he said lamely as he waved quietly at her.

"Okay, kids," Gar said as he lifted the cooler up, "Time to get inside."

* * *

The little girl held the binoculars to her eyes.

Her brow furrowed.

"Daddy, I don't see them anywhere," she said as she handed the binoculars back to her father. Her innocent brown eyes looked up at her father.

"Where are they?" she asked.

Her father laughed deeply. He placed his silver and blue arm around her and placed her on his lap. The mechanical man placed his hand on her thick curly hair(placed in two ponytails) and spoke.

"Calm down, Danielle. They'll be here soon," he said looking towards the gate. He pointed to it.

"What do ya know? They musta known I was pointin' there," he joked.

The little girl's maple-sugar eyes lit up and she ran down the bleachers to the gate. Her steps made a 'step-clump, step-clump' as she ran down the steps. Her right leg under her denim skirt was a pretty brown color, like the rest of her body, but her left leg was pure silver. Her steps continued until she finally reached the bottom. She ran over to the family.

"C'mon ya'll! I thought you was gonna be late!" she yelled, as she ran in front of them.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, Danielle," Raven said, while she carried the plate of cookies to a concession stand in the front. Gar went right behind her. After both adults left, the little black girl faced Mark.

"So, you excited?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm all a twitter," Mark said with sarcasm in his voice.

All the kids left the small space infront of the gate and headed up the bleachers.

* * *

"Raven! Garfield! You have made it!" the red-haired woman with orange skin shouted, while hugging Raven.

"Of, course we did, Kori. We wouldn't miss this," she said as she hugged Kori back.

Behind both of them, a tall man with jet-black hair that went to his shoulders held a little boy. The boy's skin was a light orange color, his hair was dark red, and his eyes were bright blue. He gurgled as he tugged on a piece of his father's shirt and placed it near his mouth. The man smiled.

"Dear, I think our son is trying to eat me," the man said with a chuckle. Kori giggled.

"Ryand'r, your father is not a treat," she said teasingly as she picked him up out of his father's arms, "But he still very sweet." She said that before kissing the black-haired man. Gar laughed and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Richard, Kori, get a room!" he joked. Ryand'r giggled.

Richard stuck his tongue out before kissing his wife on the cheek.

From up high, all the kids were all watching the display.

"Eeeeeewwwww!" they all said, while covering their faces. Mark stuck out his tongue and shuddered. Adults could be so gross. He sat down and did his breathing exercises his mother taught him. If he got too excited, the whole stadium could blow up. He inhaled again.

_In...Out_

_In...Out_

_In...Out_

"Mark!" a little high pitch voice squealed. Mark frowned.

Were little sister invented to annoy big brothers? He wasn't sure.

"What is it?" he asked, calmly.

"Were all goin' down to the con-ses-on stand. Ya wanna come?" Dove asked, chopping up the word 'concession'. Mark shook his head. Dove shrugged and headed down to the stand where her parents were. Mark sighed.

"Hey, little man. What's wrong?" a female voice asked. Mark looked up.

"Oh, hey Auntie Bee. Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Okay, if you say so," the tall black woman said, as she walked over to her husband. She sat down next to him.

"Ya think he'll be alright?" she asked.

"'Course, Karen. He's a tough kid. Trust me, he takes after Raven," the half-man, half-machine joked. Karen laughed.

"You're right. He'll be okay," she said, as she snuggled into her buea's hard chest.

* * *

"Logan? Logan, where are you?" the heavy-set coach asked.

"I'm over here!" the boy yelled, as he ran to were the coach was behind the metal fence.

"You're up next, kid."

Mark tried to hide his nervousness.

"Got it, coach," he said, trying to sound sincere.

The coach walked away. Mark took deep breaths.

_In...Out_

_In...Out_

Once he was sure he was calm, he started to stretch. In the middle of his stretching exercises, he spotted someone. But...this 'someone' was strange. Up high on the top bleacher, a young girl sat. She was about his age with...pink hair! Pink Hair! Mark's jaw dropped a few inches. She had normal peach colored skin and baby blue eyes...but with pink hair! Her hair was was long, but was pulled into two ponytails. Her pretty cerulean eyes looked down at him. Mark stared back. She winked and giggled at him. And in a flash...she was gone.

Mark rubbed his eyes.

He looked back where she was.

She was gone.

Mark looked around the stadium.

She was indeed gone.

Mark scratched his baseball cap atop his head. Was he imagining things?

He shrugged. It was pointless.

"Logan!" the sunburned, overweight coach called. Mark looked to his left.

The coach was holding the bat out to him, and everyone in the crowd was cheering.

"C'mon, Mark! Hit a home run!" his dad yelled.

"Yo, Mark! Hit a home run for your Uncle Vic, huh?" The mechanical man shouted.

"Maaaaarrk! Hit a home run for me!" Mar'i called out wiggling her fingers in a flirtatious way.

_Ugh_, Mark thought as he walked up to the batting area. The crowd cheered louder. Mark's coach handed the boy the bat, and ran to the other side of the metal fence. Mark closed his eyes and breathed.

_Well...here goes nothing._

He swung as the white and red sphereoid that flew towards him.

"Strike one!" the umpire yelled.

The crowd jeered.

_Calm down_, Mark thought.

He swung at the tiny ball once more.

"Strike two!" the umpire yelled.

"C'mon, Mark! Remember all the practicing that we did!" he heard his father yell.

_That's right..._, he remembered...

He swung at the baseball once more.

* * *

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fell-oooowww, That nobody can deny!"

Mark laughed as he was carried out of the stadium on his father's shoulders.

He smiled as he carried the large golden trophy in his little hands.

And his green eyes gleamed as the evening sun started to set.

Everyone cheered and all the kids laughed.

Looking to his right, near the parking lot, he saw tan skin, blue eyes, and...pink hair.

It was _her_!

Mark gasped and turned his head all the way around to see her, but all he saw was dust swirling in the air. Ahw, well. Mark's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and his mouth curved into a smile. His fang poked out.

Maybe he'd see her another day...

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there ya have it. It seemed pretty blunt to me. **:shrugs:** I hope ya like it, Frosty! I'm thinking of conitinuing this. But it _is_ going to **stay** a one-shot! I might make a series of one-shots about Mark and Dove and all of the other kids. Depends on how many reviews I get. Anywayz, about the kids...

**Mark Garfield Logan:** (7 years old)Named after Beast Boy's father, but has his name as his middle name(O.o now I'm confused ;p). Yeah, I'm so original. **:rolls eyes: **I wanted Mark to look like his father, but have his mother's personality. He can be very sarcastic most of the time, but can have a fun side, too. He has all of Raven's powers.

**Dove Angela Logan:** (4 years old)The fun loveable, perky, little girl was named by Raven, and her middle name was named after her grandmother. (Yes, I am aware that her name was Arella in the cartoon, but in the comic, her real name was Angela) Dove is a carefree, little girl that just happens to transform into animals whenever she feels like it.

**Mar'i Aurora Grayson:**(pronounced Mary)(6 years old)(and based on Starfire and Robin's child in the comics)Mar'i--named after Robin's mother--can be seen either perky, bubbly or as both. Definently taking after he mother, Mar'i is a fun loving girl. Also, our favorite half-alien may have a small crush on our resident young empath, Mark.

**Ryand'r Bruce Grayson: **(1 and a half years old)Ryand'r(named after Starfire's brother in the comics) is only one years old and can walk, say small words such as 'cat,' and can even clap and point. I'd say he takes after Robin's intellectual side ;p.

**Danielle Victoria Stone:** (7 years old) Daughter of Dr. Victor Stone and Karen 'Bee' Beecher. I was gonna name her Grace, but decided to name her after my little cousin. She looks like her, too. O.O Well...except for her prosthetic leg. Danielle Stone got it when she was young since her real left leg was smaller than her right, and was too weak to support her. Gawd, I make up the worst oc origins...(yeah, I know that it _may_ be impossible for Cyborg to have children, but it's _my_ fanfic)

**Pink-haired girl:**...Not much to say except, if you don't know who her parents are, yehr nuts. Just kidding! Not much to say except that her powers are from her father, and a certain green-eyed empath has his eye on her...

There are some drawings that gave me the ideas for the kids(well except for Danielle and Pink-haired girl...they're mine : ) ):

**http/ www. deviantart. com / deviation / 25007848/**

**http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 9456294/**

**http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 25466572/**

Th-th-that's all, folks!

Please **R&R**!


	2. Dad

**Author's Note:** I decided to make this a series of one-shots since some of my reviewers liked the idea. This one basically was made for Father's Day. I know, I know, it's highly cliché, but I wanted to make something, since I was bored(I'm not expecting many reviews, anyway). Enjoy!

**WARNING:** This one-shot is extremely short! You have been warned!

**Diclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

_...In Honor Of Father's Day...

* * *

_

White socks made a soft 'pit, pat, pit, pat' noise against the hardwood floor.

Both green and violet eyes looked around the dimly-lit kitchen.

It was at least four in the morning, and both children were tired and their eyes and hair showed it. Mark's eyes were drooped and had taken a darker grayish color than usual. Dove's short hair was disheveled and messy, twisting in different directions. Both muntant children lightly tip-toed into the ktchen, being careful not to wake any of their parents up. Both were doing well, as to not making any sounds...until Dove stepped on a squeaky floor board.

"Shhhh!" Mark scolded her.

"It's not my fault we have squeaky floor boards in the kitchen!" the green-haired girl whispered harshly.

"Dove, the point was to get up extra early and not to wake up mom and dad! You're making too much noise!" the gray boy whispered back.

Dove pouted and crossed her arms over her flat chest in a juvenile way. Mark continued to tip-toe into the kitchen. Turning around to where his sister was, he was surprised to see her not behind him. She was seated on the beige couch in the living room, with the pout still on her face. Mark sighed in an annoyed way.

"Girls," he mumbled under his breath.

He stood near the couch and looked down at the younger girl. She had her head down, and her arms still crossed. The green-eyed boy heaved out another huge sigh.

"How about this," he whispered in a low voice, "I make the waffles and you toast the bread."

Dove's expression didn't change.

"_And_ put the jelly on it."

Dove looked up at her brother with a smile.

"But," he said, while he covered her mouth, "You have to be quiet."

Dove nodded her head up and down, while his hand still covered her mouth. Mark let go of her mouth with a small smile. The violet-eyed girl raised her hand to her mouth, and pretended to 'zip her mouth shut'. Mark smiled some more and helped her off the couch.

Both trotted towards the kitchen.

* * *

Gar yawned tiredly and stretched his arms out. 

Looking down at the bed with a smile, he saw his wife.

The covers were halfway off her body, which made her shiver. Her navy nightgown's spaghetti strap was falling of her shoulder, also. With a smile, the green man raised the comforter over her shoulders. He stood up and started stretch a bit more. His training as a super hero really showed off, as his sleek muscles contracted as he stretched. Raven had grown also, as it showed off on her slender body. Gar let out a throaty chuckle. Even after two children, she still looked so elegant.

Gar finished his stretching and walked out of the room, only clad in his red and blue plaid pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt.

* * *

"Dove, you're spreading it wrong!" 

"Am not! There isn't a wrong way to spread jelly!"

"There is if there is more jelly on the counter than on the toast!" Mark shouted.

"Hey! What's going on in here?"

Both Mark and Dove looked up at an angry Gar Logan.

"Uh, well we were just-"

"Mark, kept on saying-"

"And then _she_ spread the jelly all over the counter-"

"Then Mark started shoutin' at me-"

"And so_ then_, I had to try and clean up everything-"

"Then Mark always tries to help when all he's being is a pain in the-"

"Hey!"

Both super human children looked up at their father.

"Why were you doing all this anyway?" the emerald changeling askd, not mad anymore, "This kitchen's a mess."

"We were making your present," both kids said in unison.

"What?" Gar asked, his facial expression changing.

"_I_ had a plan to wake up extra early to make a breakfast for you, but then _Dove_ wanted to help. So I let her, and then she messed everything up," Mark explained.

"He says," Dove said, crossing her arms once more.

Gar looked back and forth between his children...And let out a mighty laugh.

Both Dove and Mark shared confused glances.

Once the laughter subsided, The green man began to speak.

"You guys made all this for _me_?" he asked.

Both children nodded their heads. Gar chuckled once more. Throwing his arms around both his son and daughter, he planted kisses on both of their foreheads.

"You guys," he started, "If you help me clean up the kitchen, I'll tell you an idea I have."

And with that, both father and children cleaned up the kitchen.

* * *

Raven's eyes instantly opened. 

Were there _waffles_ in the kitchen?

She sniffed some more. Was that herbal tea, also?

The violet-eyed woman yawned and got out of bed. Once she was out, she pulled her robe on. Walking down the steps, she smelled more things like fruit, and pastry. Once reaching the kitchen, she saw both her husband and children holding a tray full of breakfast goodies.

"Wha-what are you all doing? It's Father's Day!"

"Hey, it may be 'Father's Day' holiday, but everyday is a father's day to me. Now everyone, eat up!"

And so, all of the stranger-than-average family dug into a delicious breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:** ACHOOO! 

Goodness, me! Excuse me, I'm really allergic to fluff. And this chapter had loads of it. I might as well call this chapter fluffapalooza! But I won't. Anywayz, you know the drill,

Please **R&R**!


End file.
